Don't Get Used to It
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro were enemies and could never see eye to eye. Sometimes the enemy is more perceptive than the allies. In this case, Mukuro and Hibari know each other better than their allies. Perhaps a little too well but neither of them would admit it. A distance that neither were willing to close. Don't get used to it. R&R please


 **Author's Note: I got the inspiration from a single picture… A picture of Hibari sleeping in Kokuyo Land and Mukuro looking out of the window. I guess I really like tragic pieces. I'm already halfway through my original story** _ **Fons Vitae**_ **for publishing. Do follow me on Facebook for news ^^ My pen name is Destiny Aitsuji, you can like my page for latest updates~**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of Namimori, walked down the usual route for his patrol duty. What no one noticed was the slight flush on his pale cheeks and a slight panting which he kept under control. The sun glared mercilessly and his eyes glared at anything that moved with even less mercy than the fireball in the sky.

Why would anyone suspect anything out of the ordinary? The prefect was looking flawless as usual if not a tad scarier for some unknown reason. Sawada Tsunayoshi had screeched earlier at the sight of the prefect but gave him a glance of concern, one that annoyed the skylark.

That hyper intuition of his bothered the tonfa wielder a lot. It was true that the raven haired boy had some difficulties but he wasn't all that incapable. Those who had to be restricted to a bed just because they caught a cold are herbivores. Hibari Kyoya was a carnivore. Some thirty-nine point seven degree Celsius fever wouldn't hinder his daily operations. He would carry out his duty flawlessly.

He had finished his final rounds of patrol with a slight satisfaction that nothing was out of order. It might have been because of his slightly scarier aura but if it served its purpose then all is well. Hibari let out a small sigh of relief when he reached his office in the reception room. The air conditioning made the male shiver a little, Goosebumps already forming.

The cold air hurt like thousands of tiny needles on his heated skin that was slicked with perspiration.

Hibari Kyoya felt the pounding pain on his head worsen and his eyes burn. Breathing was laborious but nothing he couldn't handle. The poison he experienced during the ring battles were a lot worse. If he survived it, this would be nothing. "A short nap…" he told himself as he shuffled to the couch. It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a while.

Just before he could reach the couch, Kusakabe barged in the room, eliciting an annoyed growl from the prefect. "Kyo-san!" the pompadour wearing man gasped and looked panicked. Hibari nodded as a sign for him to continue. The right hand man bowed deeply and apologized. "Sorry for disturbing you. It seems that the Kokuyo gang has been up to some trouble again. The sweet store owner had mentioned about some animal transforming blonde delinquent and a boy with white beanie taking a box of his sweets without paying. They threatened to destroy his shop."

Hibari sighed. "I'll see to it. Get the rest of the disciplinary committee to maintain order in my absence. Lock up the school. I won't be coming back here. Also, Nezu sensei has some complaints regarding Hayato Gokudera and group. See to it."

Kusakabe bowed deeply. "Yes Kyo-san!"

Without even a glance back, Hibari left the room with a worsening headache.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The walk to Kokuyo Land was longer than it usually was. It wasn't a pleasant one with the hot sun and Hibari's fever. His feet felt heavy with every step. His head pounded and the memories of his defeat made Hibari reluctant to step foot into the abandoned amusement park. However his pride as the head prefect was at stake.

The broken and rusted gates greeted the lone boy. His gakuran swaying in the breeze and his hair tousled gently. Cold cobalt eyes stared straight at the broken purple tinted windows on the second floor on the east side. He knew who was residing in that corner and he wasn't looking forward to their inevitable meeting.

Taking a deep breath to firm his resolve, Hibari Kyoya pulled out twin tonfas and equipped them with ease. "Let this be quick," he prayed.

The first step into the compound had Hibari on high alerts. His senses heightened and battle senses kicked in. Before even he saw his prey, he knew where they were. Eyes narrowing, he walked soundlessly into the building.

It took a while before he adjusted to the dimness inside the building. The sudden coolness of the shade made Hibari shiver slightly. The breeze did not make it easier. By now the pain was making vision difficult but Hibari steadied himself. "Bite those two herbivores and I'll be heading back."

It seemed easy enough but knowing Rokudo Mukuro, that man would take the opportunity to 'make conversation'. That man was a sadist and nothing more. Hibari wanted to have nothing to do with him if it was possible. Unfortunately they were bound by fate through something called the Vongola rings.

That man had absolutely no reason to accept the ring. However it was a sick joke when he did so with glee. Hibari only took the ring because he was promised strong opponents to fight with. Mukuro might have been strong but Hibari lacked enthusiasm to fight with that man currently. He wasn't in the mood for the mocking Mukuro was so fond of today. His fever was wearing him down slowly but surely. Even the Sakura-kura disease didn't feel as terrible as he did now.

On second thoughts, Hibari noted how they felt similar. A wave of dizziness hit the prefect and the tonfa wielder leaned against the cold wall for support, his frame trembling from the chill. He could hear the boisterous laughter coming from the blonde delinquent.

Straightening himself, he made quick work of knocking both unsuspecting boys cold. Two hits from the tonfa had them silenced. Hibari noted with satisfaction how quick he was with his handy work. Normally he would have dragged it out a little longer to ensure they have learnt their lessons. Today was different. He just wanted to hand them their punishments and head back.

An ominous feeling waned Hibari that things didn't go as he wanted. Irritated with a certain illusionists gloating, the prefect made a swift spin to land a hit on the blue haired male.

Metal clashed against metal and Hibari tsked in annoyance. "What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro?"

The trademark laughter grated on Hibari's nerves. "Kufufu… you weren't visiting enough and I was getting a little lonely."

Hibari felt his headache get worse with the increase of his irritation level. "Enough of the chit chats. I'm not in the mood."

The illusionist was silent for a moment, eyes studying the prefect and Hibari was about to snap at the male again when a Cheshire cat grin appeared on the irritating face.

The hetrochromic male moved so quickly that the prefect couldn't react in time with his weakened condition. In a split second, one of Hibari's tonfas fell to the ground with a clank.

The prefect was momentarily confused as to what happened when the illusionist landed a hard punch to the prefect's gut, making the raven haired boy gasp in pain.

"Go to sleep," the Italian whispered as Hibari struggled against pain for consciousness. The battle was quickly decided when the Japanese male slumped into strong arms. Trident disappearing into thin air, Mukuro had the smaller male carried over a shoulder. The boy should eat more.

Tonfas were picked up and Mukuro walked back to his 'office'.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

There wasn't much furniture but the couch would do. It was the only couch in tact after all. Mukuro laid the unconscious boy on the couch. Even in sleep, Hibari was shivering. The gakuran did not seem to be of much help either. Mukuro knew at once how the stubborn prefect was ill. His hits lack power and his eyes lacked focus, almost similar to the Sakura-kura infected state but less venomous.

Mukuro had expected the prefect to weigh more but was shocked by how light he was. Being Italian meant Mukuro was bigger in build. However he wasn't as well built as Dino Cavallone. Hibari Kyoya was a man who could defeat the Cavallone boss and Mukuro had thought he should have been more sturdily built.

The illusionist allowed his mind to go back to the memories of his first encounter with the bloodthirsty boy. When they fought back then it wasn't obvious that the boy was this slender in build. Sure, he had a pretty face but Mukuro thought nothing much of it.

Observing the boy's sleeping face, Mukuro couldn't help the urge to brush the bangs to a side to study his long lashes better. The boy was sickly pale and burning up. His cheeks were tinted pink and his breathing was irregular. Mukuro decided to do something he hadn't done before in this lifetime.

Using illusions, Mukuro regulated Hibari's temperature to bring the fever down. Slowly but surely, color returned to the pale skin. Breathing became easier for the sleeping boy which Mukuro noted with satisfaction.

Something about the stubborn Japanese boy fascinated Mukuro. He couldn't quite put a finger on the emotions he had whenever the prefect was concerned but it wasn't unwelcomed.

There was so much pride, so much anger, hatred and hurt in that fragile body. Mukuro knew that the prefect wasn't born for battle. His body was built slender and no matter how the prefect trained, it wouldn't bulk up. It lacked power and was suited for less strenuous tasks. Yet what impressed the illusionist was how the boy, through sheer stubbornness, molded his body into a lithe weapon capable of killing with the lack of natural power.

His fighting was like an art that mesmerized the illusionist. Fights were gory and unglamorous but Hibari Kyoya's fights often looked like a dance. Mukuro was entranced by the graceful moves and knew he was addicted. The eyes which paid full attention to his opponents were almost like a lover's gaze. Every parry, every thrust, every dodge was like a tango. It was familiar and their rhythms were on the same count.

He could taste the excitement of the other boy when he fought. The same bloodlust they shared and the same hatred. Yet somewhere along the lines something subtle changed between them. It became teasing like flirting and foreplay.

The blows they exchange lacked the killing intent but the excitement remained. Hits landed were always on the surface and while it stings, it leaves a lingering memory of their moments. Mukuro was often driven crazy by how those eyes tempted him. Hibari Kyoya was an enigma.

Sometimes he could only sense the coldness like death from the man. Other times when they fought he could feel the raging hellfire burn through the heated gazes they held. In some moments, those defenses would slip and Mukuro would be shown a glimpse of what goes underneath that stoic mask. The warmth in those cold eyes had shocked Mukuro badly the first time he saw them directed to the yellow canary called Hibird.

The faint traces of a smile nearly sent Mukuro into a cardiac arrest. He could not believe how the devil was capable of kindness. Mukuro felt absolutely sick of himself, knowing how he was filth.

The prefect may have led a blood drenched life but he was still someone who has yet to know the cruelty of the world. Mukuro envied the privileged life Hibari was given. He was different from the rest of the humans he had met. Not even Ken, Chikusa or Chrome could compare to the beauty Hibari Kyoya possessed. Sawada Tsunayoshi might be the only exception to that type of beauty.

The souls of humans were ugly and Mukuro had seen many of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi's glowed brightly but Mukuro knew somewhere inside of it, darkness still existed. Hibari Kyoya's soul was at first glance nothing out of the ordinary, dyed in pitch black. However as Mukuro got the chance to observe it closer, the black was merely a façade. What was beneath it fascinated the illusionist to no end.

He had only a glimpse of what laid beneath the black but already the man was hooked. Mukuro was greedy like a child, wanting to know more and brimming with curiosity but he held back. From experience, curiosity killed the cat. Mukuro did not want to end up too deep exploring with no way back.

For now he was content with the relationship they had. Hibari would sometimes seek him out to spar and then they would spend time in each other's company in silence. Hibari didn't speak much but his thoughts were like underwater currents – strong, deep and never ending.

Mukuro could read thoughts and being with Hibari Kyoya was entertaining. Sometimes the things that went through the prefect's mind made the illusionist smile. They had similar views about the world and yet sometimes the boy would remind Mukuro why humans were interesting.

Being with the prefect was never boring. Contrary to what many people believed, he didn't hate the prefect. The prefect hated what he did to him on their first encounter but had forgiven him. It was merely a convenient excuse for them to meet up for a spar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's reactions to their antics were highly entertaining as well. Hibari did not mention his intentions but Mukuro caught on and proceeded with their little act. Whenever they met it would be a fight. Hibari would always start first and Mukuro would entertain him.

However when their 'omnivorous' boss wasn't involved, Mukuro might engage a spar just so Hibari would not ignore him. The skylark was fond of being chased, not that the illusionist minded. They played the cat and mouse game with unspoken rules, neither wanting to cross the safety boundaries yet.

The sun was setting and Mukuro continued to stare at the handsome features of Hibari Kyoya.

A slight twitch indicated the prefect was waking up. Mukuro kept calm and waited for long lashes to flutter open. Once those cobalt irises were brought to focus and a scowl was on that handsome face, Mukuro smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Hibari pushed the annoying face out of his vision with his palm and attempted to get up. Vertigo kicked in and Hibari regretted standing up too quickly. Mukuro had expected something of this sort to happen and was there to steady the prefect.

"I'll take you back." Hetrochromic eyes bored into cobalt eyes.

Hibari closed his eyes and turned his head away with a long sigh. "Just so you know, it's only pickled vegetables and some leftover fish with miso soup."

Mukuro grinned cheerfully like a child who has been promised a big present for his birthday.

Hibari elbowed to man sharply making him groan in pain at the sudden pain. "That's payback for earlier."

With that said, the prefect walked away with the illusionist trailing behind. Mukuro followed silently with an annoying genuine smile on his face. Hibari could not help but feel irritated by it since he was much better after the nap. "Is that the face of a serial murderer?"

The blue haired male chuckled. "Nope, it's the face of a man who is going to get to eat the almighty Hibari Kyoya's cooking without dying."

Hibari quickly turned away, hiding the blush forming. He was unused to compliments like this and it makes him feel all odd inside. "Shut up omnivore. Don't get used to it. I won't be doing this again."

Mukuro noticed the tint of pink on the tip of Hibari's ears. His eyes softened. Nothing was said as the two men walked side by side, so close that their fingers would brush if someone were to give them a nudge.

It was that distance which neither of them was willing to make the first effort of closing.

Mukuro felt the slight heat from Hibari's body as they walked and was aware of how close they were. A little more and he would be touching the prefect. His fingers twitched at the thought of grasping those slender digits but he reigned tightly over those feelings. He was content with what they had for now and he wouldn't want to destroy it.

"This is good enough…" he whispered unconsciously.

Hibari raised an eyebrow unsure if he heard correctly. "Did you say something?"

Mukuro smiled with practiced ease. "Nothing. I just can't wait to eat your home cooked food."

Hibari narrowed his eyes with suspicion but kept it to himself. Sometimes he would notice how the illusionist seemed off but he won't question it. He liked what they were right now and that was good enough.

"Like I said, don't get used to it."

The two men continued walking with playful banters and occasional flashes of metallic weapons all the way back to Hibari's apartment. As usual, no one noticed them on the way back with Mukuro's illusion in place.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
